


Super (post)High School Lava

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Post canon, Pure Fun, twenty somethings catching up on their lost youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: Hajime walked into the kitchen, eyes barely open as he fumbled with the coffee maker. It took him a second to notice that Kazuichi was sitting right next to it."... why are you on the counter?" He asked wearily."Dude, the floor is lava, get up here!" Kazuichi said urgently."... no. Cause I'm not five." Hajime went back to making coffee."The prize is first pick of the snacks when the supply ship comes in!"Hajime considered this, taking a sharp breath. Then he clambered up onto the counter and kept on brewing his coffee.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Mitarai Ryota/Ultimate Imposter, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 40
Kudos: 641
Collections: celi adores these fanfics





	Super (post)High School Lava

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a friend who mentioned a island wide game of "the floor is lava" and I thought: what if those episodes of Community but with talent?

Hajime walked into the kitchen, eyes barely open as he fumbled with the coffee maker. It took him a second to notice that Kazuichi was sitting right next to it.

"... why are you on the counter?" He asked wearily.

"Dude, the floor is lava, get up here!" Kazuichi said urgently.

"... no. Cause I'm not five." Hajime went back to making coffee.

"The prize is first pick of the snacks when the supply ship comes in!"

Hajime considered this, taking a sharp breath. Then he clambered up onto the counter and kept on brewing his coffee.

“Hell yeah!” Kazuichi cheered. “We can be a team, listen, I have a secret weapon.”

“Wouldn’t it work out better for me if I just pushed you off right now?” Hajime asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Dude, c’mon, we’re best friends,” Kazuichi whined.

Hajime didn’t have time to confirm or refute that statement, because just then a squeaking sound started approaching. 

He stared in exasperated disbelief as Ibuki inched a rolling chair closer, using a broom to propel herself forward.

“Oh fuck, we gotta get outta here!” Kazuichi said, tugging on Hajime’s shirt.

“What? Why?”

“Hey guys, ready for a private concert?” Ibuki said with a wicked grin, pulling her guitar around and strumming experimentally.

“Hajime, hurry!” Kazuici said, opening a cabinet and pouring a dozen or so metal bowls, pots, and pans onto the floor.

“What the hell, man!” Hajime said, but he soon realized why Kazuichi was showing such disregard for the cookware, because just then Ibuki stood up on the chair and started strumming frantically and without reason at her guitar, screaming wildly. 

“Jesus, yeah, okay, let’s go!” Hajime winced at the cacophony and jumped down, landing with one foot in a bowl and the other on a cooking sheet. He shuffled out as quickly as he could with Kazuichi close behind.

Once they were out of danger and sitting on a railing catching their breath, Hajime looked over at Kazuichi. “What the hell was that?”

“Her gimmick,” Kazuichi said. “We’ve all got one. Playing this game with talent is the only way to win. Hence my secret weapon,” he laughed maniacally, reaching behind him to yank the tarp off what appeared to be a golf cart with the oars from some boat attached to the sides.

“... I see,” Hajime said, trying very hard not to seem unimpressed.

Kazuichi climbed down into the driver’s seat. “Hop in! I told you we’d dominate as a team!”

“... so everyone is using their talent, huh?” Hajime asked.

“Yeah, there was a bit of a debate about Gundham and his horse since, horses are flammable and the horse has his feet on the ground and all, but Gundham insisted that since his horse was…” Kazuichi struck a pose and affected Gundham’s tone. “... FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL that it’s immune.”

Hajime closed his eyes a moment and Kazuici went pale. “Oh no, dude, come on. It’s you and me, right? We’re a team? Huh? Just us two? The soul bros?”

_ No. _

“Come on,” Hajime pleaded.

“Dude, don’t bail on me,” Kazuichi begged.

_ I’m not using our abilities to win some inane game. _

“It’s a contest, and the prize could get you first access to those jalapeno chips you like,” Hajime tempted. He didn’t have to speak aloud for Izuru to hear him, but the sounds Kazuichi was making at the concept of being left behind were just too funny.

_ … fine.  _

Hajime leapt up to stand on the railing with effortless balance and gave Kazuichi a jaunty salute before vaulting off the hood of the golf cart and vanishing. 

“Fuck, I didn’t plan on fucking  _ Kamukura _ ,” Kazuichi whined, starting up the golf cart to beat a hasty retreat. 

Fuyuhiko had a problem.

Namely, that he had to win this game.

Because the youngest and most powerful yakuza had a sweet tooth even more powerful that he refused to make public knowledge, and he knew for a fact there were some cookies coming in that shipment he had to get his hands on. 

So, he had to win this game, even if it meant listening to this bullshit.

“Just move, you trashy pig!” Hiyoko huffed, wrestling Mikan back to the edge of the table. 

“N-no!” Mikan insisted, trying to hold her ground. “I-I’m going to w-win this, s-sorry…” 

“If you’re really sorry then move!” Hiyoko said, pushing against Mikan’s hands. Mikan pushed back and Fuyuhiko was surprised to see her growl and push  _ hard _ . 

Hiyoko went over the edge, landing on her butt and crying loud enough that Mahiru sighed and jumped down from her chair to help her up. 

“Come on, let’s just go back to my place and hang out,” she said.

“I’ll get you for this!” Hiyoko glared at Mikan, who, emboldened by her victory, glared back.

“Just try it!” she laughed wildly, pulling at her hair. “I’ll push you again! I’ll push you three times!”

“Jeez, calm down,” Fuyuhiko said, just trying to mind his own business sitting in his own chair in the corner of the room. “What’s up with you?”

“O-oh, sorry,” Mikan giggled. “I took a lot of caffeine pills before we started so I’d have the energy to win.”

“Christ, are you gonna have a heart attack?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“Probably not,” she said, checking her pulse. “Hm. Probably.”

“WEEP AT THE HOUR OF YOUR MISFORTUNE!” Gundham cackled, aiming the pole he was carrying at Kazuichi.

“Fuck off!” Kazuichi challenged right back, pressing the pedal to the floor.

It was the world’s strangest and most quickly ended joust.

They charged at each other, and Kazuichi was mere feet away before he realized:  _ hey uh, hitting a horse with a modified golf cart would hurt it right? That’s so not cool, right? _

He screeched in panic as he twisted the wheel, resulting in the golf cart tipping onto its side, the oar on that side splintering and snapping.

“AHA!” Gundham’s horse reared, kicking out it’s legs triumphantly. “The foul demon which reeks of the oils of man has been defeated!”

“Gross…” Kazuichi groaned from the ditch he found himself lying in.

Just as Gundham was celebrating his victory, his devas suddenly crawled out of his scarf.

“Hm? What is it, my devas?” he asked, surprised to see them climbing to the saddle strap and chewing into it. “What is the meaning of this wicked betrayal?” 

He didn’t get a chance to figure it out, as the saddle strap snapped and caused him to slide to the side and fall to the ground.

“Excellent work!” a third voice joined the fray, and the devas ran over to the princess currently arriving.

Akane was carrying Sonia on her shoulders, and didn’t seem to mind as the devas crawled up her to accept the sunflower seeds Sonia offered them.

“A most clever bewitchment,” Gundham said, impressed.

“That’s our Sonia,” Kazuichi laughed. “Ruthless.”

Sonia grinned with pride, the devas moving to sit on her shoulder.

“Hey, Akane, why are you helping her?” Kazuichi asked.

“She said she’d cut me in when she wins,” Akane said with a grin. “And she’s got actual war experience, so I’m trusting her with my gut.”

“Now, since I have defeated you, your lands and titles belong to me,” Sonia said. “I will require backups in case something happens to my loyal Akane.”

“S-so like… we follow you around… and you might step on us?” Kazuichi asked with starry eyes.

“Cease your drooling,” Gundham scolded him, rolling his eyes. “You are like that of a hellhound with an infected tooth.”

Sonia laughed, resting her arms on Akane’s head.

  
  


Teruteru was chasing down a voice, using the wheeled cart that the kitchen normally used for transporting heavy boxes. 

“Keep shouting, sugar, I’m almost to you,” he purred, using a stick to push himself along.

“I’m over h-here, hurry,” Mikan’s voice said from just around the corner. 

Teruteru tried to move more quickly, whipping out his comb to fix his hair. He’d been following this siren call for awhile now and he intended to get to this damsel in distress and then get that damsel out of this dress. 

“Help has arrived!” he decreed, turning the corner. “Uh… hello? Mikan?”

“Oh, t-thank you.” 

Teruteru heard a voice behind him and turned to see Imposter and Nagito perched on a countertop, both of them grinning wickedly.

“I’m so grateful you came,” Imposter sniffled in Mikan’s voice.

“This is really your own fault, you know,” Nagito sighed. “Shaming the ultimate title with your complete lack of respect for women and disgusting behavior. I’m ashamed to be less worthy than you.”

“Nagito, self esteem,” Imposter reminded him gently.

Nagito sighed. “I am a unique person with my own gifts” he said reluctantly, like he’d been drilled into it, which he had. 

Meanwhile Teruteru was trying to get away. Imposter simply slammed a foot hard into the cart to tip it, and when Teruteru squealed and gripped at the counter, Nagito stepped on his hand until he let go.

“See?” Imposter said. “You came up with this excellent plan and saw it through. Everyone has something about them that’s important.”

“Sure,” Nagito said uncomfortably, preferring to focus on how Imposter’s talent had saved the day rather than his own part in things.

“Stop doing therapy, I’m injured,” Teruteru wailed from the floor.

“Good!” Nagito and Imposter both said at once.

  
  


Fuyuhiko had noticed Mikan shaking about ten minutes ago, but now it had turned into full blown trembling.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Huh?” she asked, surprised as though she’d forgotten he was there. “Y-yeah… I-I’m just having a bit of a-anxiety… it’s just a side...side effect of the caffeine…”

“Whoa, you okay?” Fuyuhiko asked, concern clear on his face.

“F-f-fine…” Mikan tangled her hands in her hair, she didn’t want to be a bother to him. Tears sprang up in her eyes. “I-I’ll be okay, please just ignore me.”

She felt a hand on her back and turned to see Fuyuhiko standing by the table.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “Come on, let’s get you a warm drink or something, alright? This is a stupid thing to hurt yourself over.”

Mikan stared at him for a moment before breaking into a full on grateful sob, falling into his arms.

“Whoa, hey, hey… it’s okay!” he tried to steady her, she was a lot taller than him. “Look, I’ve even got some snacks stashed away at my cottage we could split.”

“O-oh, I didn’t want those that bad…” she said. “I just wanted to win something for once… I was just going to take some candy for people who visit for their checkups…”

“Just wanted to win?” Fuyuhiko asked, eyes widening. “... Peko.”

“Yes, young master?” Peko appeared out of basically nowhere, startling Mikan into a scream.

“You win this thing for the pair of us, alright?” he said. “Don’t let our sacrifice be in vain, you avenge us, it’s my last order to you.”

Peko nodded seriously. “Understood.”

They both looked at each other a moment before breaking into quiet laughter, the servant and master relationship long gone but the friendship there to stay.

Fuyuhiko guided Mikan back towards the cottages, trying to reassure her, meanwhile Peko climbed up to the roof of her own cottage and surveilled the area, waiting for the next challenge. 

As it turned out, she didn’t have to wait long.

“Peko Pekoyama… the ultimate swordswoman…” a familiar and yet unfamiliar voice said. She put reached back for the hilt of her bamboo sword.

“Izuru Kamukura, the ultimate hope,” she answered, turning to face the ominous figure standing on the opposing rooftop. “I didn’t think you’d be participating in something like this.”

“... this game is boring,” Izuru agreed. “But I will win. This is inevitable. I am the perfect human being.”

“No human is perfect.” Peko drew her sword. “Allow me to show you.”

Izuru raised an eyebrow, and lowered himself into a fighting stance. 

Just below them, Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Nekomaru had decided to take a seat and watch. 

“Hey, remember to stretch first!” Nekomaru shouted up at the pair of stoic warriors.

“How come you aren’t playing, Nekomaru?” Mahiru asked. “Wouldn’t you clean up in this sort of thing?”

“Coaches don’t play,” Nekomaru said. “Besides, I didn’t know we were doing it. I’ve been in the bathroom this whole time, and when I got out, Izuru used me as a springboard.”

“Jeez, that guy is such a dick,” Mahiru groaned.

“Hey, be nice, he’s trying!” Hajime suddenly popped up to shout down at her.

_ I don’t care…?  _ Izuru pointed out,  _ You’re interrupting, let me fight. _

Hajime did just that, stepping aside so Izuru could take the wheel and leap across the gap over to the roof where Peko raised her sword.

  
  


Nagito and Imposter had commandeered Teruteru’s cart, and gotten just far enough to find themselves face to face with Sonia and her subjects.

“I am truly sorry for this,” she said. “But I will have to ask that you step down and forfeit.”

“Okay.” Nagito made a move to step onto the ground but Imposter held him back.

“With all due respect, your majesty, we’re in this to win,” he said. 

“Well, I’m in it to help someone else win,” Nagito said.

“Nagito. I need you to take this prize seriously,” Imposter said, taking him by the shoulders. “The first pick of the non-essential food delivery… this means everything on an island like this. Even if you just go for those anti-energy drinks you like, you have to win this.”

Nagito’s eyes widened, the impassioned speech touching his heart.

“Because…” Imposter shook Nagito lightly. “You’re so thin, it worries me, seriously. You need to take better care of yourself, put some meat on your bones.”

“To think I worried one of the ultimates…” Nagito was practically drooling with self loathing and admiration as he tangled his hands in his hair and went almost limp in Imposter’s grasp.

“Your goal is admirable, friend,” Sonia said, “but unfortunately it must be I who wins this. I have already dedicated myself to it. I decided I would do whatever it takes when I set my heart on winning, and so I reluctantly must use my trump card.”

Gundham dragged Mitarai out into view.

“Are we done? Can I go back to my room now?” Mitarai groaned, wincing at the bright sunlight.

“Mitarai!” Imposter gasped. “Let him go, he has nothing to do with this.”

“As a ruler I must be willing to sacrifice my own moral beliefs for my people,” Sonia said, gesturing to her three subjects. “And I have promised my people the snacks they crave…” she looked serious, clenching her hand into a fist. “So I will ask you again: withdraw.”

“Have they hurt you? Imposter asked.

“They made me come outside…” Mitarai said pathetically. “I was on the season finale of  _ Mob Psycho 100 _ …”

“You fiends,” Imposter cried. “Right in the middle of a season finale…” he stepped off the cart. “You win.”

Nagito went to step down as well, except it was just his luck that his small movement rolled the cart forward to startle one of the many snakes that called this island home.

The snake hissed and fled towards Gundham, knowing him to be a safe human. Unfortunately, Gundham still had his horse following behind him, and the horse was none too keen on snakes.

The horse reared, whinnying in fright, startling Akane who fell to the side, dropping Sonia into the dirt. 

“Calm thyself, Lucifer!” Gundham cried out, trying to get the horse to sit still.

“... oops, sorry,” Nagito chuckled sheepishly. “I hope no one got hurt?”

“Nagito, you did it!” Imposter said. “You have a chance to win this now, you have to stay in the running.”

“Well, if I’m still in the game I can offer my help to other ultimates still playing,” Nagito said thoughtfully.

“No! You have to do it for yourself!” Imposter insisted.

“Seriously, dude, just do what he says, he won’t let up about this,” Mitarai sighed. 

“Very well,” Nagito sighed. “Then I’ll do as I’m told.”

“Nagito, can you just like… act normal for ten seconds?” Kazuichi asked, helping Sonia and Akane up.

“I don’t know, can you?” Nagito shot back. “Sore loser. Tch.”

“Hey!” Kazuichi huffed as Nagito wheeled by.

  
  


Peko panted, the battle taking her full strength. 

Izuru dodged her next blow, threw another which she managed to dodge as well. Neither of them had landed a direct hit on the other yet. 

“I’m getting tired of this…” Izuru sighed. “Our fight is predictable… can you just lose now?”

“Such an arrogant request,” she said, swinging her sword towards him and making him jump backwards. “I promised to win this for two close friends, and so I will.”

“Boring…” Izuru sighed, and as he was lamenting how boring things were she swiped out at his legs and knocked them out from underneath him.

Peko ran over to finish the job, but when she did it was Hajime’s wide scared eyes looking up at her.

“Whoa! Peko, wait! Please don’t hurt me!” he said. 

“Hajime?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s me, you wouldn’t hurt me, right?” Hajime said. “I can’t fight back against you… I’m powerless…”

Peko stared for a moment, then she sheathed her sword.

At which point Hajime rolled back and leapt up, kicking her off the roof and down into the water below.

Peko surfaced, gasping for breath and spluttering. “H-Hajime Hinata you tricked me!” she shouted.

“Izuru was getting bored, so,” Hajime said with a smirk, fist pounding Izuru which just looked as though he were knocking his fists together while looking particularly smug.

“You son of a bitch!” Peko huffed.

“Hey, come on, be a good sport,” Nekomaru said, helping her out of the water and offering her a towel.

“He wasn’t a good sport,” Peko pointed out. 

“True, but… that’s Hajime for you,” Nekomaru laughed.

“Alright, so who’s left…” Hajime looked around from his vantage point. 

“Just Nagito,” Nekomaru shouted up at him, checking his phone. He’d been getting the play by play from Akane. “I think we should do this fair, why don’t you come on down to somewhere he can reach, fight him man to man.”

“Alright, shouldn’t be too hard. I mean, it’s Nagito, right?” Hajime said. “Tell me to meet me inside on the kitchen counter… where this all began,” he said dramatically, starting to have too much fun with this now that he was clearly going to win.

  
  


Hajime was sipping the coffee he’d had to abandon earlier when Nagito wheeled into the room. 

“Ah, somehow I thought it would be you,” Nagito said.

“Ready to lose to a reserve course student?” Hajime said.

“Ready to lose to Izuru Kamukura, anyway,” Nagito teased right back.

“Put your talent where your mouth is and get up on the counter, Komaeda,” Hajime said, beckoning with a cocky grin. He held out a hand to help Nagito up, and the pair of them sat down side by side.

“This has been pretty fun,” Hajime said. “I honestly did not think it would be.”

“I never expected to make it this far,” Nagito chuckled. “Can I have some coffee?”

“Sure.” Hajime reached into the pantry behind him to grab a mug. “But, you know, whoever has to get up to pee first is definitely going to lose.”

“There’s a sink right there.”

“Gross!” Hajime laughed, elbowing him.

They sat there for awhile, drinking coffee in silence, before anything happened.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve just hung out like this,” Nagito said. “Just the two of us.”

“Yeah, well, you did kinda…” Hajime sipped his coffee looking for a nice way to put it. “... get really passionate about your… projects, for a while there.”

“I built a bomb and scared you off by constantly belittling and threatening you.”

“Yeah.”

“And yet, you still talk to me,” Nagito said with a faint smile.

“We’re all a little weird, and passionate, and damaged,” Hajime said, thinking about all the things he’d seen today as he and Izuru ran around on rooftops. He thought about how, no matter how brutal the victory, everyone just dusted themselves off and had a laugh about it. “And at the end of the day, you’re still that guy that noticed I was scared and came over to help.”

Nagito made a soft surprised noise. “You remember that?”

“Of course I do, you were the first friendly face I got,” he said. “I’d like it if we started hanging out again. So long as you don’t build any bombs.”

“I promise to do my very best,” Nagito laughed.

They sat there a while longer, making small talk and running out of coffee until Nagito groaned.

“I have to stretch my legs,” he said. “They’ve fallen asleep on me…”

“Pfft, weakling,” Hajime teased as Nagito stood up on the counter.

But as luck would have it, Nagito’s foot slipped.

Hajime saw it in slow motion, how Nagito’s face grew surprised as his footing failed and he started to fall.

“Nagito!”

Next thing he knew Hajime was landing on his back with Nagito cushioned safely against him, his arms wrapped tight around him. 

“Ah…” he said in surprise.

“Huh,” Nagito agreed with equal surprise.

“So are you guys done yet or…” Kazuichi walked in and looked down at them in surprise. 

Hajime stared back at him, willing him not to make any comments about their position.

Kazuichi opened his mouth and shouted out the door. “HEY GUYS, NAGITO WON!”

“I did?” Nagito asked.

“Yeah, you’re using Hajime as a lava boat right now,” Kazuichi laughed kneeling down and poking Hajime’s cheek. “How does that burn, Hajime?”

“Bad,” Hajime scowled, considering biting his finger.

As people ran into the kitchen to cheer at the winner, Nagito rolled over so he was facing Hajime. “I can’t believe you sacrificed your life to save me… I’m so unworthy.”

“It’s not real lava, Nagito.”

“Hey, you bastards gonna stop cuddling or what?” Fuyuhiko asked. 

“Well, I dunno… wouldn’t wanna take my chances with the lava,” Nagito said teasingly. “I might have to stay here fore-”

Hajime shoved him onto the floor with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot about writing how Ibuki lost because there are so fucking many of them asdlkfj but rest assured, she didn't go down without a fight and is partying with everyone else asldfkasldfkj


End file.
